Alternative
by IMOANEMILY
Summary: Spashley Fluff... Prom... what happened if Clay didn't die... what would happen to our beloved SPASHLEY.
1. Chapter 1

"Spence. Spencer." her soft voice gasped, as my grip on her soft slender hand tightened and my heart shot into my mouth. I'd been waiting for her to wake up since she came out her operation four hours ago with neat little stitches just above her belly button. Thank God it'd missed organs.

"I'm right here." i said relief washing over my features and guilt beginning to resurface over how'd she ended up here. My tears, were they happy or sad? i didn't know, ran down my already tear streaked cheeks as she gave me that 1000 watt smile that was capable to make my knees weak and stomach flip several times in one look.

"Spence. Baby. What's the..." she said as she looked around the all white room filled with machines beeping away and then her golden eyes drifted towards the occupant of the other uncomfortable grey chair.

"Oh." she finished.

|FLASHBACK|

"You did this. This is your fault." he said waving his hands around indicating the hospital and theatre as he stared me square in the face. People who walked past either chose to walk away and not notice or look our way and send daggers with their eyes.

"How is this my fault? Huh? How?" i argued back. He glared at me.

"Why couldn't you just have left us alone." he continued.

What the fuck! Left them alone! Left them! Why couldn't he have left us alone? Me and Ashley.

I refused to let him see my tears and chose my anger to show as i slapped him around his chisselled features. His taunts floated around and around in my head forcing me to slowly take them in. Slowly but surely those words massacred my already ruined heart.

|END|

"Hey Ash." Aiden said grabbing her other hand as he moved ringlets of hair out of her face with the other.

"I think i'm going to go. I'll leave you two to talk." i said getting up to go.

Aiden sat there with a smug smile on his face, like he'd won but if she stopped me then i knew. I'd know she wanted me.

I walked towards the door and with one look back to see Ashley staring right at me. With tears glistening my vision i walked through the freshhold.

After i'd left the room i broke down. She'd had a choice, but she didn't choose me. She could have stopped me. She could have told me i was who she wanted.

She could have...

I slid down the corridor wall as my tears fell heavily and fast from my eyes as i trembled with frustration and pain.

I got back up onto my feet feeling slightly lightheaded and rushed to the stair door.

There was no way i would allow more people to see me like this. Like a wreak. And to be honest i needed some time to be alone, to think, to clear my head, and well with eight flights of stairs to go down i think that was also a good work out.

Also well i cannot handle people gawping and staring at me.

Or worst of all my mom seeing me like this.

Lets start this defeat of the stairs, I thought, making my way over to the deserted staircase.

* * *

**_what do you think??? reviews welcomed. i'll upload the other chapter i've got now. if you like it i'll continue if not well thats your choice thanks again Ellie xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

What the hell have i just done?

Oh god she left.

I let her just walk out.

I let her leave.

I didn't beg her to stay.

I...

"... We can finally be together." he said.

"What?" i stammered too engrossed in my own thoughts.

"You. Me. Together." he said leaning towards me puckering his lips.

"No Aiden." i said pushing him back. I ignored his disappointed and hurt face and continued.

"Didn't this whole event teach you anything. I LOVE SPENCER. I'd give my life up for her Aid. Shes the one."

|FLASHBACK |

"Don't i get to choose who i love?' i asked as i stared between Aiden and Spencer.

Why's this so difficult?

I love...

Who do i love?

Before i could search for an answer i heard a loud screech of tyres and then a few popping sounds.

Instinctvely i jumped in front of Spencer.

My heart swelled finally understanding what i already knew.

Spencer's my everything.

She changed me.

Made me care.

Loved me.

Feeling a piercing in my adonomen i stumbled only to be caught by a beautiful blonde.

"ASH. Ashley can you hear me? ASH! Someone get an ambulance or so help me God." I gripped her hand. A small smile playing on my lips.

"Spencer Carlin. Did you just use the Lords name in vain?" i said laughing.

"Shut up." she said jokingly.

"Just stay awake. Please." Spencer begged.

"Spence. You wanna know something, im not to fond of blood." i stared trying not to look at my dress.

"Really. Never would have guessed. Remember that time i cut my hand?" she asked. I nodded as i remembered.

"You looked like you were gonna puke." she said laughing.

"Typical. Still making fun of me." i said laughing with her.

|END|

Still smiling by the end of that little flashback i continued.

"And here i am making Spence think that i want to be with you. Aid i love you. But what we had was 3 years ago is long gone. That peron you loved went and turned gay. Aid i'm a LESBIAN. Loud and Proud and all that jazz. I'm sorry."

"But you're still there. You're mine Ash. We belong together." he said

"Aid. Stop. Think. I only changed because Spencer loves me... loved me. Shes..."

Before logic thinking stepped in i began ripping out my IV's.

"Ash. Stop it" Aiden told me.

"I've gotta stop her. I love her." i said as water started to fall from my tired eyes.

Fuck that.

There tears.

THE Ashley Davies is CRYING.

I admit it ok. Now shut up else i'll punch you.

I rushed out in a hurry as crimson blood trickled down my arms.

Right Spencer where would you be? Think woman think.

1. She'll avoid Paula.

2. She'll avoid people.

3. Damn the stairs. She took the stairs.

I rushed to the elevator.

"Ground Floor, please" i asked trying to ignore the stares at me. Well i'd stare too if i were them. Wearing just a hospital gown and dried blood covering my arms i looked atrocious.

C'mon i thought as we neared the ground floor.

3,2,1,G. Bingo.

I rushed out the elevator, my energy charge falling, not caring about who i barged past in the process.

"Please Spence. Please don't already be gone. Please God let her still be here." I begged quietly in my head as i frantically looked.

"SPENCER. SPENCER CARLIN." I yelled, recieving shocked stares.

"SPENCERRRRR. BLOODY HELL. WHERE ARE YOU, SPENCE?" I yelled. Again recieving shakes of the head and tuts and stares and shhs.

Blonde hair. There. Blonde hair.

"Spence." i yelled again. Then everything went black as footsteps slowed near me.

* * *

**_WHAT you thinking? who is it? spencer? aiden? or someone else? what do you think? want me to continue up to you. thanks ellie xxx_**


End file.
